Patterning of materials may be used for reducing size and scale of products in a manufacturing environment. Materials may be patterned by techniques such as dry etching, lithography, and evaporative-pattern casting. These techniques may produce patterns that guide the disposition or removal of materials at specific steps in a fabrication process.